


Movie Night at Stark Tower

by VaguelyDownwards



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:33:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaguelyDownwards/pseuds/VaguelyDownwards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little scene that was stuck in my head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night at Stark Tower

They watch _Galaxy Quest_ together, all six of them lounging comfortably in one of Tony’s entertainment rooms. It’s something to take their minds off having just saved the world, something silly and lighthearted before they go their separate ways. Tony had Jarvis pick the movie; that way, he says, if someone doesn’t like it, none of them are to blame.

Thor is the obvious odd man out. While the rest of them have shed their uniforms for jeans and T-shirts, he’s still decked out in full Asgardian finery, Mjolnir at his side. Tony repeatedly offers to loan him something more comfortable until he has to pack off to Asgard with his brother in tow, but Thor refuses. His princely garb has never troubled him in its wearing, he tells him, which is so ridiculously formal that he’s forced to drop the subject.

Clint spends half the movie trying to explain Star Trek to Steve, who’s mostly enjoying the film despite all the references that go breezing over his head. Thor doesn’t catch the references either, but he isn’t really bothered by it. “That one fights with honor,” he says very seriously at one point, and Natasha wonders if Asgardians, like Thermians, do not have a concept of fiction. It would certainly explain Loki’s success.

They have to pause the film while Bruce and Tony discuss the viability of beryllium as an energy source. It’s a very heated discussion.

Eventually, the movie comes to an end. They stare at the screen as the credits scroll by, not really sure what to do next. “Coulson would’ve loved it,” says Steve. He casually plucks Mjolnir from Thor’s belt and hefts it upwards, solemnly intoning, “By Grapthar’s hammer, you will be avenged!”

Thor nearly swallows his beard.


End file.
